risemypenguinsfromthedeepfandomcom-20200213-history
Pukunoe
Pukunoe was the Murp Government's professional assassin after being blackmailed into doing what they asked. He has the Science Tavanigi, a Tavanigi allowing him to control biology, physics and chemistry. He was also regarded as the deadliest assassin in universe 1 prior to him joining Jaakkon's defense. With his Tavanigi he can defeat any opponent and also change his own biology, making him a formidable foe. Pukunoe is also one of the few RED7 Assassins in universe 1. Appearance As he can change his biology at will, Pukunoe's height, weight and appearance change often. Prior to him gaining his Tavanigi, he had blonde bowl-cut hair, a bowler hat and wore a simple black T-shirt and jeans. Following his torture and subsequent gain of Tavanigi, he adopted a more sophisticated look, with a top hat and lab coat (in accordance with his Tavanigi). At this point he used his biology powers to separate his mouth from his body and turn all of his organs into playdough so he pretty much couldn't be harmed. He then changed his eyes so the colour of iris and pupil switched and so they also allowed 100% accuracy when shooting a gun (and also used his physics powers to allow the bullet's trajectory to change in midair, so, if someone like Tona moved out of the way, it would still hit him). During this time, he had a green mullet under his top hat, which he could also inflate using his physics powers and turn into a zeppelin. After he was hired by the Murp Government, he changed his hair again, this time getting rid of it, instead turning his top-hat into a cannon that shoots cannon-balls and missiles. He also made his body be that of a teddy bear's, but the fur on it could be turned into steel and the arms could be inflated and detached, effectively making his limbs maces. This fur was brown apart from on his neck, where it was grey. He also had pistols built into his hands and could easily separate all of his body parts. His eyes also grew larger than they were previously. This appearance changed again when he joined the DOJ, where he had a normal human lower half, wearing a tuxedo with the DOJ logo on the right hand side. He would also grow hair from time to time, and inflate his head and shrink his body so he could blend in with Simplistic Citizens (and reverse his head and draw one of their faces on the back of his). Other than this, there was no difference in his appearance. Personality Pukunoe, despite his appearance, is a sadistic monster after what he had to go through. Though Rawr convinced him to join the DOJ following the destruction of the Murp Government, he prefers Absolute Justice to Pure Justice. Though he has shown affection to some (namely his wife Eaonkupe and his two children, Hamsselle and Exegun) he prefers to not make his feelings shown to anyone. He believes the Darp to be like him, however, and is friends with him. He can be cocky, but is more often angry in a battle, though he does like to show his opponent everything he can do, such as when he demonstrated to Mustard and Tona his 'room' where he could seal up every hole in the room and then change the physics in there, such as the gravity, the air pressure and even the speed they would travel when they move. Also, Pukunoe can separate his or other's body parts using his biology powers, and also absorb anything non-living into his body. Showing all of this to his opponent will normally lead to his defeat, as it did against Timmy, Mustard, 'Iron-Jaw' Maiden, Chairfox, Peri and Lawe and also in the Pet Finders dancing competition. A cliché is Pukunoe's habit to stop talking in the middle of words of miss out vital parts of sentences and then correct this incorrect vocabulary, but accidently saying a totally different thing as a result. Though this can save lives, such as when he thought Red & Blue were just jelly, saying "Let's eat Red & Blue", though his bad pronunciation made it sound like "Let's eat, Red & Blue", leading everyone else to also invite them to the feast. Other times he has missed vital information, such as when he said "Tona Gondilie has boarded the ship" but instead said "Tona Gondilie has board-" before correcting himself incorrectly and saying "Tona Gondilie is board". He will also straight up give incorrect information, such as when he told everyone that he had the biology Tavanigi or when he told the Murp Government that Tona was the only member of DOJ on board, both of which were not true. Also, in the Pet Finders' dancing contest, he stated that he theoretically could not dance and he could not edit his biology so he could do so, though he could easily do both. Another cliché is how easily Pukunoe will get lost in small areas but will know his way around large areas after seeing the expanse once. Often he will accidentally walk in the opposite direction of a battle of into a building even if he's supposed to be going to a battlefield, but can easily put together landmarks of larger places and find his way around there, such as the DOJ's holiday resort, whom everyone was amazed was the only one not lost. He will often disorientate himself by pulling off his head and throwing it around or turning off the gravity in a room, only to realise that he can't find his way back. Pukunoe will also do things not regarded as normal, such as bursting into song at random moments, crossdressing or creating holes in the air for him to urinate out of. This sort of weird activity extends to looking for ants so he can talk to them and kidnapping giraffes to shrink their necks with his biology powers.